banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
Every team, every party, and every army needs a leader. The Warlord is that leader. Commanding the team from the back lines, and even giving their own when they can, the Warlord is the person that keeps the party together and alive. '''Role: '''Command '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +2, Cha +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Warlord is proficient with Simple, Light Martial weapons, Light Firearms, and Siege Weapons. They are also proficient in Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient in Shields. Banner (Ex) At 1st Level, the Warlord gains the use of a banner. This banner usually signifies the country, army, faction, or party they are fighting for. The Warlord gains this banner at first level without any cost. The banner must be at least Small or larger and must be carried or displayed by the Warlord to function. All allies within 60 ft of the banner gain a benefit, based on the standard that the Warlord chooses. At 14th Level, the Banners get extra bonuses from using their banner. In addition, they may wave the Banner as a standard action to activate a special ability. Fleet Standard An ally who benefits from this standard increases her land speed by 5 feet and gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC during any round in which she moved at least 10 feet. This increase to land speed is an enhancement bonus. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the bonus to speed increases by 5 feet. At 14th level, an ally benefiting from the banner gains a +2 morale bonus on Reflex saving throws against effects that target an area, such as fireball or breath weapons. When the Warlord waves this standard, each ally within 60 feet can move up to her speed as an immediate action. Jinx Standard These grim fetishes are common among some Warlords. An ally who benefits from this standard gains a +1 bonus on caster level checks to bypass spell resistance and a +1 bonus to the DC of her hexes and necromancy or enchantment spell she casts. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the bonus on caster level checks increases by 1. At 14th level, an ally benefiting from the banner gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against spells or effects that deal hit point damage. When the Warlord waves this standard, a number of allies equal to the Warlord Charisma modifier (minimum 1) within 60 feet can attempt an Intimidate check to demoralize a foe as an immediate action. Knave Standard An ally who benefits from this standard gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity provoked by movement and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls that benefit from flanking. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the bonus to AC increases by 1. At 14th level, an ally benefiting from the banner gains sneak attack +1d6; this stacks with other sources of sneak attack. When the Warlord waves this standard, a number of allies equal to the Warlord’s Charisma modifier (minimum 1) within 60 feet can each attempt a feint against a foe she threatens as an immediate action. Inspirational Standard A Warlord's banner becomes a symbol of inspiration to his allies and companions. An ally who benefits from this banner receives a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made as part of a charge. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +1. At 14th Level, an ally benefiting from the banner receives a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and compulsion spells and effects. When the Warlord waves this standard, all allies within 60 feet can make an additional saving throw against any one spell or effect that is targeting them. This save is made at the original DC. Spells and effects that do not allow saving throws are unaffected by this ability. An ally cannot benefit from this ability more than once per day. Stalwart Standard An ally who benefits from this standard gains a +2 morale bonus to CMD and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls to creatures threatening an ally. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the bonus to CMD increases by +1. At 14th level, an ally benefiting from the banner is treated as one size category larger for the purposes of determining which creatures can affect him with combat maneuvers. When the Warlord waves this standard, each ally within 60 feet can move up to 10 feet without provoking attacks of opportunities and ignoring difficult terrain as an immediate action. Inspiring Command (Ex) During battle, the warlord exhorts his comrades with words of courage and determination. This command affects all allies within a 30-foot radius centered on the warlord, and bestows 1d6 temporary hit points, plus 1d6 additional points for every two warlord levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on) These temporary hit points last until the battle ends, or until they are removed through damage. A warlord may inspire a number of times per day equal to 3+ his Charisma modifier. This is a standard action and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The warlord can choose whether or not to include himself in this effect. First Head (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Warlord adds his Charisma modifier to initiative. All allies within 10 ft per 2 levels of the Warlord, including himself, gain a +2 bonus to initiative. This increases to +3 at 6th Level, +4 at 14th Level, and to +5 at 20th Level. Commanding Presence (Ex) At 3rd Level, the mere appearance of a warlord upon the field of battle has a positive impact among his allies. All allies that can see the warlord gain a +1 bonus to attack and weapons damage rolls. This bonus increases to +2 at 8th level, and +3 at 18th level. Teamwork Feats At 4th Level, and every 4 Levels thereafter, the Warlord may gain a Bonus Teamwork feat. They cannot choose a Horseman feat or Lover feat. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Team Leader (Ex) At 7th Level, as a swift action, you may treat a single ally as if they have a Teamwork feat that you have, even if they do not, for 1 round. Mark For Death (Ex) At 9th Level, the Warlord may spend a full-round action to mark a single enemy for death. All attack and damage rolls made against that creature by your allies gains a bonus equal to your Charisma modifier. They can only have one enemy targeted at a time with this ability. Hold The Line (Ex) At 13th Level, the Warlord may spend a full-round action to give all allies within 15 ft a +1 bonus to AC per 3 Warlord levels they have until the end of their next turn. Rally (Ex) At 15th Level, the Warlord may spend a full-round action to give all allies within 15 ft a +2 bonus to Attack per 3 Warlord levels they have until the end of their next turn. Victory Charge (Ex) At 18th Level, the Warlord may spend a full-round action to give all allies Haste for 1 turn. This cannot be used more than 4 times a day. Mastery - Battlemind (Ex) At 20th Level, when rolling Initiative, the Warlord can choose one enemy they can see. The enemy takes a -5 penalty to their Initiative roll, and must announce their action (and targets) on their first round. The enemy can only perform that action on their first turn, or take no action at all. If the action they were attempting to do is no longer possible by their turn, they take no action. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited